Tried Every Vice And As Cold As Ice
by FuzeFiend
Summary: Moving to Tulsa, loosing both parents, and getting mugged on Thanksgiving Day. Bring it on! Shelia can handle anything, but can she handle it when she makes friends with Greasers only to discover her close cousin is a Soc? Who'll she pick? Family or love?
1. Chapter 1: An Eventful Bike Ride

Hey there! Well, I know it's been centeries since I've typed something on here, so I guess I'll go and show off how much my writing has improved over time. Lolz just joking you :p Anyway, this is an OC outsiders fic and I really would apprecaite it if people would R/R! BEFORE WE GET STARTED, LET ME CONFIRM THE OBVIOUS. I, JESSICA NOTT, DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS CHARACTERS IN ANY SHAPE,WAY, OR FORM. RATHER, THEY BELONG TO A MOST INSPIRING WRITER, S.E HINTON. Thank you! ^^

____________________________________________

The mid 1960's was a hard time for me... but I didn't want anyone knowing it. The rain was drizzling outside and I, Shelia Feeney felt ready for anything at this moment as I rode my Uncle's bike down the streets of Tulsa. As the new kid, that came straight from a suburban prep filled area, I had convinced myself I was the biggest bad ass the world had seen. But obviously, _I_ hadn't really seen the world. If I had seen the world or it had been a week later, I would realize I was a sniveling wimp compared to some of these gangs that sneaked around.

Back in my old town, there was the occasional fight between two guys, but barely any gangs that were in my age group. Moving to Tulsa thinking the whole world was just like that, gave me an ugly surprise. Besides, the girl that was from Connecticut never sounded as tough as the girl that was from Oklahoma. Well, at first I thought this, but I was proved wrong. Guilt-fully so, I also had to admit, I was one of those dumb-asses that believed cowboys would be riding down the roads. Last time I'll trust a musical. I knew I better get friendly with this place though, cause I'd be out on the streets alot. Let's just say, I wasn't the most loved child.

My entire story started two weeks ago. My mom and dad had recently gotten killed... in an armed robbery, and man did it suck when I figured it out. Since my parents died, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle and my one little stuck up, downtown bred cousin. Well, I had two, but surprisingly, I was fond of the other cousin in a rather strange way. He was different than the my aunt and my other cousin. Still a little annoying, but he was cool. But, to my aunt and my younger cousin, I was like a piece of dirt in their eye they couldn't get out... I liked it that way too. The day I would get close to that family, was the day my uncle came back... my aunt hadn't spoken about him for a while. Whenever I took his bike out for a spin, she gave me a death glare. Since I wasn't so fond of her, I gave her my own little gesture too. I knew he wasn't coming back and neither did she, so why was she trying to keep the bike from me other than the fact she loathed me? Kudos to my uncle for leaving; maybe he could finally get a break from hell on earth and live a normal life, without a dragon lady for a spouse.

My hair was out of control as a ripped down the neighborhood sidewalks on my uncle's bike. Whatever brown hair that was pulled up before into a ponytail, was now loose due to my poor ability to make hairdos as simple as that. As they focused on the streets around them, my green eyes gleamed with the normal amount of playfulness that they usually did. Besides my hair, my jean jacket and my torn jeans were also damp. I didn't mind at all. As long as I was going fast enough, it would dry off eventually. My converse, however, were soaking wet and terribly uncomfortable. They didn't take rain well and I was starting to get pretty cold because my feet already were. I usually had cold feet and cold hands, but the rest of my body temperature was perfectly fine. As they used to say about me back at home, "Tried every vice and as cold as ice." I chuckled when I remembered that. Sighing, I remembered how my mom would stand up for me, because she couldn't register it was only a joke. I remember how I got the trait of taking things so literal. My mom was just like that. Even though she was really nice, she only trusted me and my dad... she didn't even trust her sister... Who I was now living with. I mean, who would trust such a crazy bitch anyway as my aunt?

"Whatever..." I murmured in a rather gruff way as I kept riding. The roads were pretty much vacant since it was 7:00 PM on Thanksgiving day. Yes, I had been kicked out for the big feast... but, who was I to care? I could do without eating for a night. It wasn't going to kill me probably to my aunt's disappointment. Knowing I had to be truthful with myself in this situation, I agreed with that burning question "I know she doesn't like me and all, but is there a person that's mean enough to kick someone out on Thanksgiving?" I knew there was, but even I found myself in shock with my aunt.

These thoughts kept slowly drifting to my mind. When they came a fourth time as I know rode through the park and up a hill, I found myself interrupted. A single stone. That's all it took. That's all it took to make my bike stop short and for me to go flying through the air and right into a mound of what used to be dirt... I heard laughing emitting behind me as my ears turned red with rage. I spat out some mud that had gotten in my mouth and then slowly got to my feet finding that my right ankle felt like it had been slashed. But, at that moment, that was not what confronted me. What I was really anxious for right now, was to look for the smart ass who decided to mess with me. "Who did it?" I hollered whipping my muddy bangs from my face in obvious fury. "I swear, I'll knock your mouth off your face if you don't stop laughing." I saw my bike about a little more than a foot or so away from me making me sick to realize how far I really had flew.

"What's a pretty little monster like you doing out at this time?" asked a voice in an unintelligible way as two guys slowly stumbled forwards. I instantly got angry as I realized it was a couple of rich, drunk kids! The worst! "Well, what the hell are you doing out at this time?" I responded back coldly, "Don't your mama love you?" Grinning cockily, I walked forward slowly as my foot dragged behind me. That's when I suddenly realized I was in deep crap. I was slowly loosing feeling in my right ankle and my leg wasn't feeling so swell either. On top of that, I had just ticked off two drunk morons. I couldn't have a happier Thanksgiving if I tried, I mean really!! That's when one of them grabbed me by the neck roughly, but not so gracefully. I felt a ring dig into my neck as I flinched in pain. "Help!" I managed to yell as I pushed opened my jaw to push his hand down so he would have a harder time chocking me. From there, I grabbed onto two of his wrists and pushed them together with all of my might trying to fight his strength. I was lucky they were drunk, cause the other one was off spinning in circles like a dolt. Then, as I grabbed his two wrists, I jerked my upper body away from his hands with extreme strength causing him to stumble back as his hands fell weak and pained. I slowly stumbled backwards, however from the shock of it all. He nearly cut my windpipe and I sure as hell was thankful with my dad for getting me into those self defense classes. After this, it was hard to believe I was foolish enough to think I wouldn't need to know self defense.

That was when he came flying at me again. Only this time, I was not ready... but, it seemed, behind me, someone else was ready. Because, just as the drunk head lept at me, someone lunged forward over me to land a heavy hit right in the guys gut. He fell back with an "Oufgh!" as I turned to look at who was behind me with shock... there stood, a tall, brown haired teen... he looked down at me as if I was crazy. Right now, I'd let him say anything bout me... cause this guy saved my skin.

He then asked in a tough voice after pulling me up by the arms, "Who are you trying to fool? A gal like you out on the third drunkest holiday aught to be a pretty big idiot." I didn't snap because, believe it or not, I actually had the common courtesy to respect someone who saved my life.

"Tell that to my aunt... she's the one who kicked me out," I murmured in a tart way as a crossed my arms.

"Tell me, kid. Are you new here? You really don't seem that street smart... except I gotta admit... you have amazing self-defense skill." He then looked down at my ankle and made a slightly disturbed face. I looked down too this time. When I did, I really wish I hadn't; there were two long, deep yet narrow gashes on my ankle. They seemed to have be gained from the bike gears. "Well, where is your aunt... I'll help you back..." said the teen as he picked up the grocery bag that contained two cans of Welch's Cranberries. I looked at him saying, "Ermm, I really can't go th-"

"Fine, then take this," he interrupted me and handed me the bag. What the heck? I thought looking at him tilting my head to the side. "I'll bring you back to my place then. We _really_ need to get that looked at. My older brother can check it out." As I thought about the consequences, as he looped his arm around my waist to help support my staggering walk.

He then started walking me towards his house. I really hoped I wasn't better off with those drunk guys. I mean, this sounded pretty dodgy. But, I had no choice. We were already walking, and I knew I could not make it anywhere on my own without hurting myself more. So, I guess I just had to have faith in whatever was going to happen next. Oh boy...

_______________

So, how do you think that was. I know, a little odd, but hey, that's just me! Please, R/R it is much appreciated! I love listening to readers!


	2. Chapter 2: This is Why I Hate Family

**Writer's Note: **

I do not own any of these characters except Shelia, now let's get this story started.

________________

We had just gotten onto the sidewalk when we let go of each other. I now stood on the corner of the sidewalk with him and my hands in my pockets.

I pushed the grocery bag into his gut. He looked a bit pained and rolled his eyes as he looked at me.

"I am gonna get going... just forget about helping me." But just then, a different voice jumped into the non-moving conversation.

I nearly jumped out of my skin too as I heard it. "Oh, Shelia... well I found you..." the voice was dry and sounded unenthusiastic. I turned to see my oldest cousin, Mark hanging out the window. His eyebrow was raised high. "What did you," he started in a befuddled tone as he looked back and fourth to us. "Who is this hoodlum? Get in the car, right now." He said in a strict voice as I shook my head and sucked in some air.

"Well, okay... don't think I'll see you again... so," I shrugged then said, "bye..." I then got up sighing and strolled over to the door of the car. I felt my ankle dragging as I walked and just winced biting my lip, but did nothing else though I felt like a wimp. I then slipped into the car as my cousin nodded.

"That's right, you won't be seeing him again..." muttered my cousin as I shut the door. But, it didn't matter... the boy didn't even care. He was already walking down the sidewalk as some people seemed to be greeting him. I turned to see two boys hanging on the fence waving to him, but I didn't see much more than that. This was because my cousin took off with a distorted face. He seemed to be viewing the houses on the block for a moment too, but before he even looked at them for over a minute, he had taken off. "Those houses are horrible... do you know what type of houses they are?" said my cousin in his stuck up tone as he drove slowly. I knew he was just doing this so he could annoy me by talking to me to the point of what I felt was no return.

"No, I don't believe so..." I said in a rather bitter voice crossing my arms as my foot finally felt rested.

"Oh, well they are project houses... poor people live there... I'd expect even you to know not to hang out with people like that." I raised my eyebrow. That was just the type of people my relatives were.

"I just bumped into him. I don't even know the guy's name!" I snapped turning to look at him. "Couldn't you tell, he didn't even really like me. He just left."

"Yeah whatever you say... but..." his continuous process of driving slowly started to annoy me quite a bit. I suddenly decided to do the only thing that would make him actually listen to me.

"Um, Mark... I just want to give you a little pointer outer..." I said in a rather smart-alecked way. "As we speak, my ankle is dripping blood on your mom's car's floor... yeah. I sorta go into a mix up. Nearly took my ankle off with your dad's old bike." I was being a little dramatic, but I wanted to make it sound like I was bleeding more than I was so he would hurry the hell up. He cringed when he heard of my misfortune. However, the first thing he said was what I expected him to, "How much was the bike damaged when you left it?" As they continued down the road, the white Mustang gained speed. "Oh, I think I messed up the gears and..." suddenly I realized we were passing the same park again. "Well, why don't you take a look for yourself?" I asked as he looked from the corner of his eye as he kept driving. "It's in the park?" he asked shaking his head as he diverted his attention back to the road before him. "I would go get the bike, but you are going to stain the blasted car, so I need to get you home..." he looked around at the vacant streets for a moment, then sped a little more past the appropriate speed limit. I tisked mockingly saying, "oh, speeding." His eyes grew cold and he was clenching his jaw. I knew how to get on his nerves when it came to driving. He believed he was the most authoritative driver and he just hated it when people commented on his flaws.

Before we knew it, we were pulling into the single car driveway of my aunt's townhouse. "Get out..." he muttered as I shrugged heaving another breath then opening the door. He turned to look at my ankle and made a strange expression. He flared his nostrils... making his expression similar to a monkey's. "What are you looking at?" I said crudely then slammed the door after I hopped out of the car. My pant leg of my jeans had a few large spots of blood on it and my ankle was now tingling. "Oh, God, the car!" groaned my cousin as I felt slightly guilty. But, at the same time, he deserved it. He was the one driving slowly. I mean, if they had a hard time getting it out, I'd pitch in and try to help, but not too much. I tired to avoid my god family at all costs... except Mark... he wasn't all that bad. Pretty snobby, but his mean comments were never directly shot towards me.

"Here, I'll help you in..." he grunted rolling his eyes as he put his arm around my shoulder and I put mine around his. "Thanks..." I sighed dully as he slowly lead me into the house. When we reached the steps to the porch, I felt lucky he was so big. I needed to lean on something hardly since I had such a difficult time trying not to put any pressure on my right leg, even if it was just my ankle.

I felt triumphant when I reached the porch and I knew my straining journey had just begun. For, when Mark opened the door to the house, my aunt stood there by the stairway with her mouth hung open. "What in sam hill did you do, Shelia Peggy Feeney?" my aunt shot the question at me piercingly like a bow and arrow.

"I almost got mugged because someone kicked me out of the house." I said gruffly looking at her with no signs of being cross in my expression.

She shook her head, "oh, and your uncle's bike is where? I swear, you are the stupidest youth I have ever met." I shook my head, "the bike is in the same case as uncle Rick. Better off out of your sight... another way to say it is, it's already experienced enough. I don't think it can be fixed now." She looked at me as I smiled smugly and Mark let go off me. Before I knew it, I had been slapped across the face, which I took as I hug. Though it stung and a slight tear came to my eye, I muttered, "gee, aunty, I love you too!"

That's when she hissed, "go to your room. You don't need dinner tonight. You aren't worth leftovers." I shook my head shrugging knowing it was my fault she was mad... I mean I had started the fire. So, before I turned to struggle down the stairs, Mark said, "erm, you should clean that up first." Aunt Jean looked at my ankle and said, "Mark, you do it. I don't want to deal with her, right now!"

Mark sighed as Maggie, my 15 year old cousin walked by. She looked down at me smirking. "Oh, wow, that ankle is a perfect match for your ugly expressions. Looking real tough now..." she giggled girlishly as I crossed my eyes at her. Then I said, "You bet I'm tough..."

Shaking his head, Mark got me back into the same support position I was in before. He then helped me down the stairs to the basement.

__________________________________

When my foot was bandaged up and I was laying down on the musty brown couch with a blanket over me, I found myself lonely. I was usually lonely in this house... with the occasional visit from Mike of course... but, being down in the basement was very isolating... not that I minded of course, for obvious reasons. What came to mind as I lied there in the dark was that boy's face. I wondered who he was... and who those other kids on the fence were... they looked like they were in a pack... or a gang or something. I wondered if they were Greasers. I mean, that boy seemed pretty knowledgeable in the fighting field. Mark had told me about the Socs and Greasers... Greasers apparently were poor while Socs were rich. They had a rivalry... Mark knew a lot about Greasers and Socs. Sometimes, I wondered if Mark knew a Soc or Greaser, because he was an information mill about them... or maybe, these gangs were just well known. Well, whatever it was, I felt curios to know more... I just wasn't sure if I wanted to get mixed up in it... not that I could... being a dotting girl and all.

At least I had someone to be thankful for that night... that kid who saved my skin on Thanksgiving night. I hoped he was having a good celebration weather he be a Greaser, Soc or just a normal person. Even though I could tell I was getting on his nerves and he wasn't all that fond of me, I didn't care. I was just thankful I was alive.

_______________

How did you like it? I hope it was to your liking. If you have any suggestions, make sure you tell me, because I'd love to hear! I thank someone for helping me in the previous chapter. See you around, and Happy New Years!


	3. Writer's Note: Thanking and Telling

**Writer's Note #1:**

Hey there! I really would appreciate it if people would R/R! BEFORE WE GET STARTED, LET ME CONFIRM THE OBVIOUS. I, JESSICA NOTT, DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS CHARACTERS IN ANY SHAPE,WAY, OR FORM. RATHER, THEY BELONG TO A MOST INSPIRING WRITER, S.E HINTON. Thank you! ^^ As you see, I have thickened the plot since I have changed the story description. Another thing, I promise Shelia will not go into all that angsty "poor me, my life sucks" rubbish. I never mentioned anywhere this was a corny, crappy, tear-jerker cause I, mean why would anyone waste their time? Come on, who honestly cries at a fan-fiction? I mean laughing is normal, but crying is just a little ridiculous.

Sorry, I had a weird moment. And please! I am trying so hard to make it a normal character in a setting so please, help me out like one of my readers did! I believe she deserves to be mentioned too. Whatcoloristhesky is helping me dodge near hits of Mary-Sue moments. I want to thank her so much for that, too! I promise, Shelia, like any other girl, cannot get the whole gang worshiping her. Not even a superhuman can do that.

Especially with Dallas Winston on their team. And I always found a Dally/OC pointless because he is on his own has his own ways of life. Which is why, I didn't dare make Dally help beat off that Soc in the first chapter for her. I mean, why would he care about her? He'd be walking right past her as she is getting chocked with a cancer stick thinking, "Well, I wonder how big the turkey was that Dar got?" Lolz, anyway, this was going to be a chapter, but I decided for this just to be a writer's note so all of you understand what I want with this story.

Long story short, Dally will probably blow her off, Shelia will not care what shit happens to her and will be like, "it is what it is," instead of crying her heart out to some poor Greaser. Cause who wants to listen to all that anyway, right? And last but not least, I will try my best in making her a normal character and not a Mary-Sue!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Get a Haircut and Get A Job

HAPPY NEW YEARS! Hey there! I really would appreciate it if people would R/R! BEFORE WE GET STARTED, LET ME CONFIRM THE OBVIOUS. I, JESSICA NOTT, DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS CHARACTERS IN ANY SHAPE,WAY, OR FORM. RATHER, THEY BELONG TO A MOST INSPIRING WRITER, S.E HINTON. Thank you! ^^

_______________________________________

I spent a four day period of healing time in that dingy basement... Mark managed to bring the radio down since he wasn't allowed to bring down the spare T.v. My aunt disallowed him, out of spite. Mark would actually talk to me, feeling bad since he knew, an energetic person like myself, rather be out causing mischief somewhere. I had really grown fond of him over the time I had got here and he made life in my aunt's household less stressful. Saying my problems to other people was something I never did and I hated when other people did so to me. I never bottled up a problem, either. I just followed the phrase "it is what it is," and moved on with whatever mishap occurred in my life. I knew life wasn't perfect and that's just a common fact. But Mark brought more interest to my life instead of just "healing my heart" like those wimpy sissies say. I ain't a sissy, just another person trying to get by in life by listening to an occasional interesting conversation. Because to tell you the truth, I rarely met interesting people.

When I woke up that morning, my aunt was standing there with her arms crossed. I figured she must have waked me up, but I just didn't realize it. She looked impatient and bitchy as usual, so I just sighed getting prepared for what was to come. She was going to pitch a fit for a reason I didn't know. But, when she opened her mouth, my question was already automatically answered.

"So, I was thinking of ways... you could pay us back to restore that bike of your uncle's... because we found it... it had a ruined paint job, the gears were loose and the chain was broken. Though we can afford it, I rather you work the labor and pay it off for us. After all, it was your fault. You were the one who did it, am I right?" she looked at me with a nasty grin as I shrugged back looking at her in an irked way. "I thought so... so starting today, you are going to get your lazy ass up and go searching for a job. If you wanna act like Greaser, too like Mark said you were trying to, which I find quite amusing, by the way... I suggest a gas station... somewhere poor or with low pay," she laughed in a mocking tone.

"Put a sock in it, dear aunty..." I said pasting a sick, cheesy smile across my face as I looked at her with irony in my voice. "I'll go and find one... but then I might be able to rent a place at an Inn to get away from ya'll." Aunt Jean shook her head.

"Oh no, you are coming back with that money or I'll call the cops to come and search for you," she said shaking her head at me as if I thought I was going to get away with murder. I was sorta trying to, but what the hey. "Fine, I'll go on the search then..." I then got to my feet as my ankle felt so much better now and well rested. My aunt nodded then left to the upstairs without another word. I stood there looking down at my ankle which now I saw the cuts as three pink lines showing very little damage. I grinned as I walked over to the pile of clothes to pick out what t-shirt I was going to wear along with my usual articles of clothing. Green was the color I chose. It had a few white paint splatters on it, but as usual I didn't mind. The only thing about me that was usually neat was my hair... at least when I left the house it was neat... it usually was messed up quickly within a course of a day.

After I was all dressed, I made my way out the door, not caring of the dirt smudge I had on my cheek and not looking at either of the two reflections of myself as I passed them. "See ya'll later!" I said, waving in a cheesy way then slamming the front door behind me. As I stepped out onto the front porch, I sighed seeing what had become of my uncle's bike in person. That couldn't have all happened during the accident. Those drunks must have messed with it a bit too that same night.

Well, I guess I could thank them. Thanks to them, I had a reason to be out of the house more. Now that I would have a job and all now... I then took hold of the porch railing and ran my hand along it quickly as I made my way down the stairs and landed to the sidewalk by a hop. _Time to search for a job_... I thought glumly,_ here I come, big bad world... hopefully there will be someone to hire me. I'm sure there is._

_______________________

How was that? Short, I know, but hey, I can't help it. It's New Years Eve. Oh, I wish you all the best on it too!


	5. Chapter 4: Someone Who Could Help

HAPPY NEW YEARS! Hey there! I really would appreciate it if people would R/R! BEFORE WE GET STARTED, LET ME CONFIRM THE OBVIOUS. I, JESSICA NOTT, DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS CHARACTERS IN ANY SHAPE,WAY, OR FORM. RATHER, THEY BELONG TO A MOST INSPIRING WRITER, S.E HINTON. Thank you! ^^

__________________________

"Gee, is there any place around here that actually sparks my interest?" I murmured with my hands in my pockets as I strolled around Tulsa feeling extremely misled. I mean, what was I supposed to do? I never went job hunting before... all I had to do was look out for a "Hiring" sign and that would be my golden ticket... But then I thought about the fact I would have to balance all those plates. I was really ditsy and riding my bike was just about the only thing I could do. That, and running of course. But somehow, when I was off the bike, I had horrible balance. Go figure, you know? I mentally checked off selling things at the drive-in movies, cause I had to do that back home for some time... and, it was so overwhelming... I mean, every once and a while, there were fights that broke out and sometimes the people at the candy counter were held responsible. I don't think I wanted to do that job here if it was rough back home.

Just then, I spotted a "Hiring" sign causing me to perk up and grin ever so slightly. Maybe this was my lucky break. I walked up to the building to see it was an Italian restaurant called, _Maria's_. Though the thought of delivering food constantly to different tables and talking directly to customers almost 24/7 didn't make me all that thrilled. Also, I didn't forget the fact that if I got this job, I would be forced to lighten up a little bit. I would have to get rid of my michevious smile, which no doubt, would be hard. Also, I would have to work on smiling like a blasted pom-pom girl... I was already about to lose faith in trying this job out. So, that's when I was finally set off by looking into the window of the restaurant... the waitresses were wearing... skirts.

That turned me off compelately to that job for the simple fact my legs were always in the worst possible condition. They consisted of bruises and scrapes and additionally, I had knobby knees which did not change even since I was old enough to walk. That's one of the reasons I preferred wearing pants over dresses or any of that crap... and on top of that, I didn't want to be walking around like a ridiculous ... or possibly even express that I was inspired by how my cousin, Maggie, dressed. That would be the day that happened. Yep, more like that would be the miracle. It was not that I was self conscious, I really didn't care what anyone else thought. I just felt so revealed whenever I wore those dang skirts or even when I put on a perfectly fine dress... then again,ever since I was little, putting me into a dress was like trying to give a cat a bath.

I gave up in that area too... so, I continued to walk down the road whistling slightly. Then, I came upon a gas station. I squinted a bit to see if there was a hiring sign. Odds were, even if they were, they wouldn't be out to be hiring girls. I mean, you don't come along many girls who want to work at a gas station. I look up at the sign that had a large DX on it. _Oh, so this was one of them gas stations... Mark told me to stay away from these... but do I always gotta listen to him? _

I strolled on closer to the DX gas station with my hands in my pockets as I wondered why Mark was so unhappy about this place. It was just a gas station after all. As I walked towards the building of the gas station, I suddenly bumped into someone who exclaimed, "oh sorry about that." I turned to look at them and instantly saw a familiar face. It was the boy that had saved my ass so many nights ago. "H-hey it's fine..." I said suddenly feeling really awkward. He smiled to me weakly. I suddenly remembered how I had just left him without a proper thanks that night. "Oh, sorry... um. I wanna thank you again-"

"Oh... yeah... erm it's nothing. Nothing at all," he said nodding then smiling attractively, though he did not seem to be trying that hard. He was the type of guy every girl dreamed about hanging out with, I could tell already. He had a prize winning smile and was pretty charming. Too bad, I did not really care about that love stuff. "What are you doing here?" he asked, "you don't have any car with you."

I looked at him as if he were a hypocrite, "Well, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I work here..." he said looking at me then shaking his head. "Now, like I said before, what are you doing here?" He was trying not to mix pleasure with business, I could see. Even though he barely knew me, he knew me better than the people he was serving. But, I could also tell he wasn't crazy to see me... okay with it, but not crazy about it.

"I actually am looking for a job..."

The expression I received was probably the strangest I had seen in a long time, but he still managed to be handsome._ "Here_? _You_ want a job... Here?"

Yeah, I knew it was crazy, but just like you can't fix stupid, you can't fix crazy... and I was hoping he could help.

___________________

How was that? Now we are starting to warm the story up, aren't we? Soon, the gang will be introduced. I promise. Please R/R


End file.
